Video conference calling allows individuals in remote locations to interact and conduct business via electronic communication. Through video conference calling, businesses can eliminate travel costs and increase efficiency by meeting employees and customers in a virtual environment. However, current video conferencing techniques require dedicated physical space, and installation of purpose-specific and/or permanent video conferencing equipment.